Zombeh Attack Series
Zombeh Attack 1 Edd, Tord, Matt and Tom drive off into the night. Later they hit a man presumed to be a zombie or an injured man and flip over, landing in a graveyard. The gang sets off looking for a repair kit when they realize the graveyard is empty. They come to a zombie infested town (Bittensboruch) and Matt asks a zombie (who he mistakes for a resident) for directions, but ends up getting killed (though not instantly, as revealed in WTFuture) and his arm bitten off, suprising the gang. They run away thinking they lost the zombie, but end up finding a gas station infested by zombies! They run away again and decide to find a safe base to hide in. Three hours later, they establish a base inside a port-o-potty camoflauged with an "Out of Order" and "No Brains Heer" sign. Then they go off to the mall to search for weapons. Edd uses a chainsaw, Tom with a shovel, and Tord (who wanted a gun) with a fork and spoon. They decide to assault the zombies at the gas station using their new weapons with a suprise attack, but the zombies aren't there. They go over and pick up a repair kit for their car. They then see zombie Matt leading a horde of zombies against the surviving gang. After a bloody, brutal fight, they survive, but in the process, Tord horrifically gets bitten and killed. Tom and Edd retreat, fix the car, and drive away from Bittensboruch, bringing Tord's body with them. Later, Tord comes back as a zombie and presumabley trys to eat Edd and Tom. Zombeh Attack 2 Edd, Tom and a random widow all show up to Tord's funeral. After Edd puts the weapons Tord used to fend off the zombehs above his grave, a stroke of lightning hit Tord's grave and he is resurrected. He goes seeking help from Edd to find the necronomicon that would cure the zombeh curse that was spread on his corpse. At first Edd was deniant about the whole thing, but he later agreed as Tord threatened to eat his brains. Meanwhile, God somehow rose Matt, who was also dead, from his grave, and later Matt seeked help from Tom to find the necronomicon as well. Later Edd and Tord went into Edd's car, where Tord accidentally slammed the door on his leg, rendering him with only one leg for the rest of the episode. He later notices Kim and Katya, the two lesbians from "The Dudette Next Door", who have turned into zombies, and Edd runs over both of them with his car. Later Edd and Tord notice Tom and Matt walking across the street. Edd tries to run over Matt, but fails, meaning they had to walk the rest of the way. They then try to take a shortcut, which is later realized to be infested by zombies. Edd and Tord defeat most of them, but realize they were outnumbered, so they run away. Meanwhile Tom and Matt are on their way to the necronomicon's resting place, but Matt eats every survivor that comes to them. They later arrive, but they notice that there are three books, which surprised Matt. A random hunter took one book, which exploded his head, putting Tom in a temporary seizure. Matt opened the second one, but was sucked into the book. That was when Edd and Tord arrived, wondering where Matt was. Tord takes the third book, says the magic words, and his spirit is released. Tom and Edd go home to get Tom drunk, but after they leave, Matt returns for revenge. To be continued... Zombeh Attack 3 The episode starts with Tom giving a brief summary of the previous two episodes in the trilogy. Edd is asleep at his house when a skeleton wearing a tattered red hoodie appears at the foot of the bed. The skeleton wakes up Edd and tells him Matt has escaped and is trying to destroy the town. Edd goes to Tom's apartment for help. After using a very humiliating password to get in, Edd sees the skeleton lying on the floor after Tom got so scared he shot it with a rifle. Edd tells Tom to get a weapon. Meanwhile, Matt has created a whole army of zombies. A bystander walks up to Matt, and he eats him. Edd and Tom are hiding behind a cluster of garbage cans and are discussing their plan of attack. Tom suggests he throw molotov cocktails to one side of the hoard to cause them to divert down an alley. Edd will ambush them there, and Tom will com in with his duel pistols. Edd dashes to the alley, and finds out Tom drank all the alcohol. Edd says no. Zombie General Matt is talking wih a zombie. He finds a pile of bones and put an arm where his used to be. Tom and Edd play a few rounds of Rock Paper Scissors. Tom then decides to just attack. The duo come out and start demolishing the zombies. Edd grabs a rubber chicken and smacks Matt's face into a conveniently-placed cheese fondue set. Matt collapses and sees his arm. Tom sighs with relief, but then realizes he got bitten. So did Edd. The camera slowly zooms out. Matt suddenly pops up and yells "Boogity boogity brains!" Edd: "Well, that killed the mood." Category:Zombehs